1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arrangements for multi-party conferencing. More particularly, this invention relates to documentation of virtual conferences over data networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual meetings are now widely popular as an alternative for face-to-face meetings. For example, programs such as Skype® offer basic videoconferencing and screen sharing tools. Other programs including WebEx®, Zoom®, Join.Me® and GoToMeeting® offer the ability to share multiple screens, add annotations and control a computer desktop.
The need to document virtual meetings has been recognized. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0244749 proposes a system for managing a virtual meeting. By suitably configuring a graphical user interface a recording of audio and video data from the virtual meeting may be made accessible.